


always and forever

by moonbuns



Series: little stars ⋆⋆ [4]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, so i guess??? light angst?? super light??, they yearn the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbuns/pseuds/moonbuns
Summary: The prince reminds himself that this is, after all, only temporary. Seungwoo will come back to him. It’s just a matter of how long temporary is.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Series: little stars ⋆⋆ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924675
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Challenge #6 — Under the Rain





	always and forever

It’s raining the day Seungyoun receives the news and he spends half the storm arguing with his mother about why this is _wrong_ and the other half locked in his bedroom like a petulant child. He doesn’t answer for anyone, refuses to attend his lessons, and only opens the door when a familiar voice floats across.

Seungyoun finds Seungwoo’s comforting smile on the other side and feels relief flood through him. But then he peers over his shoulders to find he’s not alone and makes his displeasure known with a severe frown.

Seungwoo just chuckles and steps past him, inviting his companions in behind him. “This is your new guard while I’m gone,” he announces, never letting his smile fall. “Minhee and Eunsang will take good care of you.”

Seungyoun doesn’t respond, just crosses his arms over his chest and lets his narrowed eyes do the talking. The two guards bow politely and he gives them a short nod; he is a prince with manners, no matter how big of a tantrum he may be throwing at the moment. Seungwoo’s eyes glint in amusement and he dismisses them with a wave of his hand, waiting until the door shuts.

“Your mother said you were angry,” he starts, laughing. “But you just look like you’ve been sent to bed without dessert.”

“You’re much more important than _pudding_ ,” Seungyoun mutters, irritated but now embarrassed.

Seungwoo’s brows rise and he grins. “I’m flattered, my Prince,” he says. “I’ll remember that while I’m away.”

“You don’t have to go–”

“I do.” His voice is firm. He ruffles Seungyoun’s hair fondly, letting himself shed his title of Captain of the Royal Guard, standing there as Seungwoo, his best friend. “Don’t make this a big deal, okay?”

⟣ ⟡ ⟢

It’s still raining when Seungyoun watches the Royal Guard assemble the next day at dusk. He stands sheltered beneath the veranda surrounded by guards he doesn’t care for and his mother’s watchful eye. His gaze remains on Seungwoo, standing at the rear of the traveling party. The rain is unrelenting, drenching the Captain within minutes. Still, he shows no sign of bother, standing poised and important as ever. Seungyoun watches as he adjusts his horse’s saddle, about to mount, and feels his lungs constrict.

He shakes his mother’s hold off his elbow and dashes away, ignoring the water ruining his clothes and stumbles across the mud to his best friend. Seungwoo catches him in solid arms, holding him steady as he always has, and Seungyoun curls into him.

“I told you not to make this a big deal,” Seungwoo sounds amused, but his voice is warm against his ear.

“You are a big deal,” Seungyoun mutters, stubborn.

Seungwoo’s chuckle rumbles against Seungyoun’s chest and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to memorize this moment.

“Don’t give Minhee and Eunsang a hard time,” Seungwoo murmurs. “I love them very much.”

Seungyoun’s hands tighten into the front of Seungwoo’s uniform. The royal insignia crumples beneath his grip as he glares at the gilded fabric. “And me?”

Gentle fingers tip his chin up towards Seungwoo’s kind eyes. “I am yours always, my Prince,” he tells him softly and Seungyoun sears the words into his memory.

⟣ ⟡ ⟢

The first letter comes after more than a month without Seungwoo, delivered to him deep in the night by Minhee who presses a finger to his lips as he slides the envelope into Seungyoun’s hands.

Seungwoo’s handwriting is shaky and uneven, as if he’d written it in half-darkness. He tells him that he’s enclosed this with the official report for the King and Queen, but he entrusts that the messenger won’t tell if he slips in a few gifts for Seungyoun every now and then. He writes that the borders are secure– _’For now’_ , Seungyoun’s mind unhelpfully supplies–and that he misses him. He signs the letter with _Yours, always_ and Seungyoun feels his heart squeeze as he traces his fingers over the inscription. He tears the bottom of the paper and tucks it into his trousers, keeping Seungwoo’s sentiment close as he goes through the motions of each day.

It’s on a day that he overhears his parents talking about the imminent danger encroaching their borders that this comes in handy, because Seungwoo’s letters never contain the entire truth. He pretends to read the text his advisor assigned but instead hides his most recent letter in its pages, trying to read between the lines for any sign of fear or worry. There is none, and Seungyoun wishes he wouldn’t treat him like a child. 

“He’ll be fine,” Wooseok says, out of the blue. He fixes him with a piercing gaze and Seungyoun has a feeling he isn’t talking about _Kempe_ anymore.

“You’re not very subtle,” Wooseok offers for explanation. “You haven’t turned a single page in the past hour.”

Seungyoun blushes, doing so immediately, making Wooseok laugh. He dismisses him with a sympathetic smile and Seungyoun hurries away to find one of his temporary guards.

He doesn’t call them _his guard_ because this is, after all, only temporary. Seungwoo _will_ be back. It’s just a matter of how long temporary is.

Temporary, as it turns out, is nearly eleven months without him. The letters dwindle in frequency and Seungyoun assumes the worst, his heart collapsing little by little whenever his guards turn up empty-handed. He overhears his mother worry about a breach at their borders and the uncertainty turns into a fear that settles in his bones, an unsteadiness that remains until another storm-filled day.

It’s raining again when Seungwoo returns, past midnight, just as his first letter arrived. He cuts short his briefing with the king for more important matters.

His soaked uniform seeps into Seungyoun’s clothes when they find each other but the chill poses no threat to the warmth of relief, of comfort, of _Seungwoo_. He presses a final letter into Seungyoun’s hands, blank save for the heading: _To my forever_.

Seungyoun smiles and leans in to kiss him, allowing forever to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading ♡ please leave a kudos or comment if you would like~


End file.
